Broken
by Poltergeist Girl
Summary: It's the anniversary of Rick's parents' death, so this is set after the second series. Vyvyan tries and is unable to bring himself to console his flatmate lover, but that doesn't matter because... Rick doesn't cry. Rated 'T' for homosexual themes.


**Poltergeist Girl:** A Young Ones fic for you this time, because sadly, just doesn't have enough of them! Hopefully I can change that with my own writing and submitting. And I hope I'm good enough and can inspire more people to contribute to this wonderful fandom! Anyways, this one's a songfic to Seether's 'Broken'. Please R&R!

Remember: The Young Ones belongs to BBC and 'Broken' belongs to Seether, not to me. Thanks!

* * *

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

With another anniversary of the passing of Rick's parents afoot, Vyvyan, the punk medical student, took extra precautions to be as... nice... as he could muster for his boyfriend on this particular occassion. The sociology student was known to get emotional and sentimental.

Emotional and sentimental--'puffy' in the punk's terms, but something he happened to be determined to prevent in the case of his Rick.

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Being quiet for once, Vyv poked his head in his fellow student's room to find him still curled up in bed. On his desk sat a photograph of his family that, Vyvyan guessed, had been taken years ago. Rick only looked to be maybe 14 standing next to his mother--the same trademark grin plastered to his face.

That grin briefly lighting up the punk's visage, Vyvyan was quick to return the photograph to it's place. He was beginning to remember his own lack of a childhood, and in his eyes, the feelings currently creeping up on him were beyond puffy. They were almost completely sissy and girly, which was much, much worse.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

The feeling of emptyness definitely got filed under feelings that shouldn't be felt. So what if he's never had a proper childhood or proper parents?

No, Vyvyan Basterd grew up just fine, and in no ways was he feeling even a remote sliver of jealousy towards the 'poet'.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Carefully sitting on the edge of Rick's bed, the medical student tried to battle those thoughts from his head. Dwelling on the past wasn't going to help him any. It was still considered 'girly', therefore was not compatable with his reputation.

_The worst is over now and we can breath again_  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

In mulling over problems, it was hardly noticed when a pair of arms snuck around his waist from behind, and a sleepy kiss placed on his cheek.

Once it was noticed, a hand cupped the self-titled poet's cheek, and a most gentle kiss bestowed. The troubledness felt by Vyvyan was inquired after by Rick, who genuinely sounded concerned, despite his own depressive tone for his own reasons.

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Much procrastination went by before the reason was divulged, after the 'anarchist' gently coaxed it out. It was really odd how, when around Rick, Vyvyan felt he could open up easily, like he trusted the sociology student with the most fragile side of his personality that no one has ever seen before.

A light kiss was placed on Vyvyan's temple. Rick knew better than to explore the topic of the punk's childhood and parents, just as the punk knew better than to explore the topic of the death of the sociology student's parents.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

Rick stayed put with his arms around Vyvyan's waist, and chin resting on his shoulder. Nothing was said because there wasn't anything that needed to be said between the two of them--the moment and display of affection said it all. Both students had had tragedies in their lives, even if one of them had to live one, while the other only discovered his quite recently.

This only brought the punk to mull over his situation more. Things never seemed so bad when he was in the presence of his poet, like life was perfect. He shifted the positions so the other student was now in his lap. Rick had comforted him, and now the favour had to be returned. After all, he was just being puffy. Rick had more reason than the medical student did to be feeling depressed and upset.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Vyvyan held the sociology student close, kissing the top of his head, before just resting his chin there. At this point he was half-expecting Rick to breakdown, but no such thing happened. The sociology student instead just stayed silent, shifting ocassionally and heaving a sigh. His eyes studied the studs and writing on the left shoulder of Vyvyan's vest, using them as a distraction for his mind.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

There was a certain contentment held in the lack of words or proper emotion, but at the same time there was worry. Rick, particularily being as silent as he was, worried the punk. It was trademark behaviour for the sociology student to voice his mind or emotions. He'd cry when he was upset, rant when angry, voice contentment or happiness, and even voice depression or his love for the medical student, but today it was different.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Today, nearly three years after Mike had told Rick his parents had died, Vyvyan held the student in his arms in caring comfort and in love, ready for whatever expected reactions were to come.

Not one came. As depressed as Rick looked, acted, and felt, not one proper reaction came.

He didn't cry once.


End file.
